


Prepare The Bandages (Just In Case)

by kaerstyne



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/pseuds/kaerstyne
Summary: Euden wants to learn how to cook.
Relationships: Cleo & Euden (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Prepare The Bandages (Just In Case)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



"You know you don't actually need to learn how to cook," Cleo pointed out. "We have enough people that are capable of it already, and you have other things to attend to."

"I know," Euden said. "But we do get separated sometimes. And I don't want to be one of those princes who can't look after themselves at all."

Cleo nodded, then picked up a knife from the counter and offered it to him, handle first. "In that case, the first thing you should learn is how to peel and chop vegetables without losing your fingers. Let's get to it."


End file.
